


Always around

by Littlemisskate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisskate/pseuds/Littlemisskate





	1. What he wants

At the end of his day when Steve saw Billy in front of his car he couldn’t say he was happy, this day was not one of his worst, but his not sure it’s gonna last. 

\- What do you want Hargrove ?

\- What makes you think I want something pretty boy ? 

\- Why would you wait for me, at my car, if it’s not for something ? 

Or does he want to beat the hell out of his face again ? It’s a possibility he never know what to expect with Billy, and he definitely know he’s not chatty so ... 

Steve keeps looking at him waiting for an answer. 

He smiles,one of the smile only Billy Hargrove can make. 

\- Yeah you’re right what could I want huh ? 

What the hell is he talking about ? How would he know what he wanted ? What is he playing again ? 

\- Well you tell me, Steve ask sighing. 

They keeps looking at eachother for a little lapse of time, until a laugh from afar brings them back to reality, like they seem to forgot they were in the school parking. 

\- You know what forget it Harrington, you’ll know what I want in time. 

And after these words, he leaves, Steve gets into his car and sigh tired of his day, he thought of Billy and wondering what he wanted. 

He smiles thinking they almost have a « normal » talk, well if he can call that a talk, whatever, he’s sure he’ll know soon enough what Billy wanted.


	2. You deserve better

After a long time of debating if yes or no Steve was gonna come to the party, he capitulate. 

\- Yes I’ll come okay ? But I won’t stay for a long time.

It’s not like Steve was totally okay with all this situation, hanging out with his ex and her new boyfriend was not something he has planned to do. 

 

But Nancy was determined, and for her to leave him alone he knew he had to say he'll come.

\- Okay, okay, she says, you know we’re here for you if you need anything right ? 

\- Awesome, he mumbles.

\- Huh ? What did you say ? She asks frowning.

\- I know Nance, but I’m fine.

She puts her hand on his in a comforting way.

\- You don’t seem to be fine. 

He sigh, what is he suppose to say ? No he’s not doing fine the girl he was in love with broke up with him and now she wants to be friend, hell no ! It’s way too soon.   
His love for Nancy was not going to disappear overnight.   
For a second he just wanted to yell that all of this was bullshit, but even after all that happened he didnt want to be mean to her. 

He smiles at her, eating a fries. 

\- Don’t worry about me, I’ll be good. 

\- I’m sorry you know. 

\- For what ? Being honest ? Don’t. 

 

She avoid his eyes for a second, while Steve was staring at her he saw her frown looking at something in his back. 

\- I don’t know what’s wrong with him ! 

Steve turns around to see Hargrove looking right at them. 

\- Yeah, I don’t think anyone knows, ignore him. 

\- Does he still behave badly with you ? 

Steve thought about it, not really, it depends, but thinking about it it has been a long time Hargrove hasn't been a jerk to him.

\- Not really, he says, why ? 

\- I don’t know he have this look in his eyes you know. 

\- Mh yeah maybe.

\- And everytime I’m with you he’s near us. 

Steve laughs.

\- I think you get a little paranoid Nance. 

\- I’m sure he’s planning something, be careful. 

\- I know the guy is kind of crazy, but don’t you think you’re overreacting ? 

She keeps looking at Hargrove. 

\- You’ll see. 

\- Yeah sure, he gets up grabbing his bag. 

She imitates him. 

\- So we’ll see you tonight ? 

\- Yeah see you, he gives her a little smile. 

When he’s passing near hargrove’s table he swear to have seen the guy winking at him. 

Maybe Nancy’s right or maybe it was just his imagination. 

\- Hey King Steve ! He heard behind his back. 

Definitely not his imagination. 

Steve stops, not sure why. 

\- So, Billy appers in front of him, you’re back with the Wheeler girl ? 

Why the hell does he care ? 

\- What ? No, not that it’s any of your business. 

\- Well I’m just curious man. 

\- Don’t be ! He turns to leave. 

\- Isn’t she the girl who told you you were bullshit ? 

Steve’s face change, he doesn’t move a feet. 

\- But you’re right it’s none of my business, it’s your choice to be with someone who doesn’t care about you. 

\- Shut up ! 

For a moment none of them is talking, Steve even wonders if Hargrove’s still here, of course he is, he knows, he feel his presence behind him but he wonders why he doesn’t talk anymore. 

He hit where it hurts, he has not talked about this with anyone yet, that’s why he doesn’t want to stand in front of Hargrove, he doesn’t want to give him this satisfaction. 

 

\- You deserve better, he heard in a whisper, he even wondered if he had heard correctly.

When he wanted to face the boy, he was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3 : A kiss

The fuck am I doing here, It has been the first thought of Steve when he stepped out of his car. 

 

He moves forward with a nonchalant step to the house where the party takes place, Tommy’s house, he used to spend a lot of time there when him and that douchebag were friends.   
There were already a lot of people in front of the house, sitting on the stairs, he did not intend to enter through the door, he directly went to the garden and as he expected there were already a big crowd. 

He was already hearing the whispers of those people, his arrival did not go unnoticed, he put down his sunglasses and searches for Nancy. 

His eyes meets Hargrove as he’s searching for his ex and her new boyfriend, he stops for a moment looking at him, the boy can’t see him so Steve watch carefully every move he makes, the hand he put on Sophie's waist, the way he drinks his beer, the handshake shared with a guy from the basketball team he must have lost the track of time cause Nancy was standing next to him. 

\- So you came, wow ! She said smiling to him. 

\- I told you I was Nance. 

\- Yeah well I wasn’t sure about it, you said the same thing before, and you never came. 

\- Well here I am, he look around, where’s your boyfriend ? 

\- He’s inside, can I ask you something ? 

\- If I say no would you not ? 

She smiles. 

\- No you’re right I probably would ask anyway. 

\- So what is it ? 

\- What changed ? I mean you never came before and here you are tonight, is there someone you wanted to see or ... 

Steve didn’t what to answer, he didn’t even know why he came, it wasn’t his plan at first but then .. that « scene » happened with Hargrove and he was curious of what he had or think he has heard, but of course he couldn’t told her that. 

\- What are those questions you asked ? Geez !

\- l just ... 

\- Nancy I know what you’re trying to do, and as much as I like you, just don’t alright ? 

He start walking away. 

\- I’m coming back, I need a drink. 

Once he’s away from her he sigh heavily, she’s a real pain in the neck ! 

He takes a beer and quickly swallow it, he takes another one and start drinking it, slowly this time. 

\- Yo easy King Steve ! 

He rolls his eyes and does not even bother to look at him, maybe he’ll leave ... of course he won’t.

\- So how is it to be the third wheel ? he ask taking a sip of whatever he have in his hands. 

 

He looks at him this time, why does he always have to be half naked ? Not that there is anything unpleasant to see but .. wait what ? Steve close his eyes and shake his head, it must be the alcohol talking right ? 

\- You like it ? 

What is he talking about here ? The third wheel or has he catch Steve looking at him ? 

\- No ! He answers hastily making the other boy laugh. 

\- What’s up with you Harrington ? 

\- Nothing’s up with me ! He leave but Billy follows him. 

\- What is it, you’re already leaving me ? 

He turns around too quickly that they bumped into each other, he finds himself looking at Billy’s lips, the other boys bite his bottom lips doing the same, nobody can see them from where they stand, so it’s all good. 

Billy take a step towards Steve making him to take a step back and then a second one and a third and then his back met the wall. 

Billy smirks. 

\- You want me to kiss you Harrington ? 

\- Huh ? What ? No. 

\- You’re sure ? 

\- No. 

\- No ? 

\- Yes! I mean no .. god you’re confusing me. 

He laugh. 

\- Nah you’re the one doing that to me pretty boy, he whisper. 

Steve laugh nervously. 

\- Me ? Billy nods, Confusing you ? Please ... you hate me. 

\- There’s a thin line between love and hate you know. 

\- You’re saying you love me ? 

\- I’m not saying anything. 

«Yo Hargrove you’re coming» it was coming from afar. 

\- See ya’ . 

He kisses Steve’s cheek before leaving. 

\- What the ... fuck, what is happening to me


End file.
